Derrière le masque
by plume112
Summary: Un amour entre gryffondor et serpentard. Une élève un proffesseur. SS/HG. Ne prend pas en compte le tome 6 et la fin du tome 5. Les contraires s'attirent ? C'est visiblement une évidence.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Derrière le masque

**Titre : Derrière le masque**

**Auteure : Plume112**

**Note : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Dommage !**

**Chapitre 1 : Un été pourri.**

Le mage noir, Lord Voldemort, était revenu. Il était encore plus vil, plus fou et plus fort qu'avant sa rencontre avec Harry Potter il y a 17 ans. Le survivant, allai quant à lui échappé une nouvelle fois à une mort quasi-certaine. Le gryffondor devait entrer en 7ème et dernière année à Poudlard. Sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger également.

Hermione avait passé un été que l'on pouvait qualifié d'épouvantable. En effet, les serviteurs du terrible-et-complètement-timbré-imbécile-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom étaient à ses trousses et à chaque fois qu'elle franchissait le seuil de sa porte elle risquait de perdre la vie. La gryffondor avait bien essayé de penser à autre chose mais à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux elle imaginait qu'Harry, Ron et les Weasley étaient en grands dangers, et en plus elle craignait pour la vie de ses parents car les mangemorts recommençaient à tuer des moldus.

Le jour de la rentrée arriva bien vite et Hermione se retrouva encore une fois de plus à la gare sur le voie 9 ¾. La gryffondor regarda de tous les côtés pour essayer de repérer ses amis quand soudain elle entendit !

-Hé ! Hermione !

Elle se retourna rapidement et vit Harry accompagné des Weasley et quelques membres de l'Ordre. Elle sourit et se précipita vers eux en courant.

-Harry…Ron ! Je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir, leur dit-elle émue.

-Nous aussi on est content, lui assura le rouquin avec un sourire aux lèvres. J'espère que nous n'aurons pas de problèmes cette année…

-Alors là… je crois que tu rêves mon vieux, avec Voldemort qui traîne dans les parages, dit Harry en ignorant royalement les frissons qui parcoururent les corps de ses amis à ce nom.

-Harry ! Ne prononce pas Son nom !! cria Hermione.

-Mais enfin c'est stupide… comment voulez-vous qu'on arrive à le vaincre si vous n'arrivez pas à prononcer son nom ? questionna-t-il.

-Heu… comment ça « on » ? demanda Hermione en plaisantant.

- Ha nan ! Tu te débrouilles tout seul vieux ! surenchéri Ron.

-ça fait toujours plaisir de se sentir soutenu par ses amis !

Ils rirent tous ensemble sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passerait plus tard. Harry savait qu'il avait de grande chance de mourir cependant il préféra oublier qu'il avait un psychopathe à ses trousses et continua de rire et plaisanter avec ses amis.

Hermione quant à elle en bonne élève qu'elle était pensait déjà à ses ASPIC. Elle avait également préparé un programme de révision intense et espérait que malgré les aventures qu'elle allai vivre cette année, elle arriverait à réviser. Mais pour le moment ce qu'elle savait ; c'était qu'elle avait passé un été vraiment…. Pourri.

Le Poudlard expresse démarra et une nouvelle année pu commencer et qu'elle ne serai pas comme les autres. 

**Voili Voilou !! Le premier chapitre de ma première fic !**

**Je suis fière de moi !!**

**La suite au prochain épisode, ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'Hermione n'est pas la seule à avoir passé un mauvais été.**

**Review please !**


	2. Un été pourri2

**Titre : Derrière le masque **

**Auteure : Plume112**

**Note : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi….**

Chapitre 2 : Un été pourri-2

Hermione Granger n'était pas la seule à avoir passé un été déplaisant, en effet Severus Rogue y avait eu droit également. Le maître des potions, directeur de Serpentard et ex-mangemort repenti pour Albus Dumbledore avait passé son été à convaincre Sa Seigneurie Voldemoresque(1) qu'il était bel et bien de son côté ; ce qui porta ses fruits car à présent il était devenu le bras droit de Sa repoussante altesse. Malgré les apparences, Severus culpabilisait encore pour ce qu'il avait fait une vingtaine d'années plus tôt et rester espion pour l'Ordre du phénix lui permettait de se racheter.

La rentré approchait à grand pas et quelques heures avant le jour J, Severus se demanda encore une fois si ce n'était pas pire d'enseigner à « ces imbéciles de dégénérés qui ne comprennent rien à la subtilité des potions » ou de mourir sous la main du Seigneur des ténèbres_. Et c'est reparti pour une année de calvaire……. Albus aurait au moins pu me confier le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ! Mais non pensez-vous !_

_Il a préféré reprendre ce lupus !_

Severus arrêta sa tirade et se dirigea vers le bureau de l'illustre directeur afin de lui faire un rapport complet de ce qui c'était passé cet été. Arrivé devant la gargouille qui jouxtait le bureau de Dumbledore il prononça le mot de passe_. « Sorbet au citron »… mais comment un sorcier aussi puissant que lui peut-il être aussi... Moldu dans l'âme ? C'est inconcevable ! _

Le serpentard entra donc dans le bureau où le directeur semblait déjà l'attendre.

-Severus je t'attendais… Comment vas-tu ?

-Mais merveilleusement bien Albus, répondit le maître des potions avec un rictus.

-Je sais que ce que je t'ai demandé est…

-C'est bon Albus je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, coupa-t-il sèchement.

Le vieux sorcier hocha la tête avec mélancolie. Cela faisait plus de 25 ans qu'il connaissait le garçon et jamais même si ils étaient devenus proches il n'avait réussi à briser le mur que Severus avait mis entre lui et le monde extérieur. Ce dernier, s'apercevant de sa rudesse envers son supérieur toussota et reprit d'une voix plus calme.

-Le seigneur des ténèbres a jugé bon de me mettre à l'épreuve durant cet été. Comme vous vous en doutez déjà j'ai réussi à reprendre une place forte à ses côtés ce qui me permet d'être au courant des plans qu'il prépare.

-Très bien. Je pense pouvoir affirmer que son but est d'éliminer Harry rapidement avant que qu'il ait trouvé tous les horcruxes.

-C'est exact. Potter représente un trop grand danger pour lui et il est près à tout pour l'éliminer une bonne fois pour toute.

-Eh bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à avoir confiance en Harry !

-Hum ! Le jour où je ferais confiance à Potter il gèlera en enfer, cracha le serpentard.

-Severus j'aimerai que tu oublis un peu ta rancune envers lui.

-Oui oui on verra ça plus tard ! Je vous prie de m'excuser mais je vais aller me préparer.

-Bien sûr mon garçon vas-y, dit le directeur en le voyant s'éloigner.

Severus quant à lui se demandait déjà combien de points il allait enlever cette année. Au moins ça ça le détendrait il en était sûr !

* * *

(1)Bah sur le coup j'ai trouvé ça bien moi ! lol

**Fini le deuxième chapitre !**

**Dans le prochain épisode vous aurez droit à la confrontation entre nos deux protagonistes !**

**Reviews !**


	3. ça commence bien !

Titre : Derrière le masque

**Titre : Derrière le masque**

**Auteure : Plume112**

**Note : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Réponse aux reviews.**

Aurelie Malfoy : J'espère que ça va te plaire et merci de me lire !

Sayittwice : Merci beaucoup. Ne t'inquiète pas la suite va être riche en rebondissements.

Babypearl : Merci beaucoup la suite arrive !

Chapitre 3 : ça commence bien !

Tous les élèves avaient enfin pénétrés dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Les plus jeunes s'extasiaient littéralement devant les portraits, les plafonds et à peu près tout ce qu'il y avait dans les alentours. La cérémonie de répartition se passa comme d'habitude ; le choipeaux fit son discours habituel, les nouveaux élèves furent répartis dans les maisons et Ron se gava autant qu'il le pu.

Le lendemain matin, les emplois du temps furent distribués aux élèves et certains d'entre eux à la vue de ces plannings de torture… heu…planning d'étude se tapèrent littéralement la tête contre les murs. Ce fut notamment le cas des gryffondors de septième année.

-NON !! Pas ça… pas cours de potions en premier !! fit Ron d'un air complètement abattu.

-Et en prime on a la chance d'avoir cours avec les serpentards… génial ! surenchérit Harry aussi dépité que son meilleur ami.

-Allons les garçons, fit Hermione, ça va aller ! Peut-être que Rogue a changé…

-Non, un bâtard graisseux reste un bâtard graisseux, reprit Ron tandis qu'Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête et qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel.

-Bon ça me fait penser qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller si on ne veut pas arriver en retard, dit le survivant.

Nos 3 amis descendirent aux cachots pour assister à leur premier cour de potions ( ou torture c'est au choix…).

Le directeur de serpentard commença à parler sur le ton « mielleux » qu'on lui connaissait si bien. Il adressa un regard noir et sans expression aux gryffondors dont la plupart baissèrent immédiatement la tête pour éviter de se faire Avadakadavériser(1) sur place.

-Asseyez-vous et taisez-vous ! Nous allons tout de suite préparer une potion contre la fièvre. Cela ne devrait pas trop être difficile… même pour vous Longdubat ! ajouta-t-il.

Le pauvre Neville rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et baissa la tête tandis que les serpentards eurent un fou rire général et que les gryffondors essayaient de garder leur calme. Le maître des potions marqua la liste des ingrédients à utiliser pour réaliser la potion et dit à ses élèves d'une voix autoritaire :

-Allez au travail ! Je passerai dans les rangs pour vérifier soit bien faîte dans une demi-heure !

Les élèves se mirent tous au travail avec pour certains comme Neville la peur au ventre. C'est qu'il faisait peur parfois le Rogue ! Quand il était en colère, le directeur des verts et argent était vraiment effrayant…… d'ailleurs il était effrayant tout court ! Une demi-heure plus tard, le maître des potions passa comme promis dans les rangs en félicitant comme à son habitude les serpentards et en critiquant et rabaissant les gryffondors. La routine quoi ! 

Soudain un bruit retentissant attira l'attention de toutes les personnes dans la pièce. Le chaudron de Neville avait explosé au grand damne de ce dernieret c'est à ce moment précis que la colère du professeur Rogue explosa également :

-Longdubat ! Espèce d'incapable ! 20 points en moins pour gryffondor ! Arriverez-vous un jour à enfin faire quelque chose de bien dans votre misérable vie ?!

-Monsieur ce n'est pas sa faute si il n'y arrive pas ! Vous pensez vraiment que c'est en le rabaissant à tout vas qu'il va progresser ? répliqua Hermione, qui n'avait pas pu rester de marbre après la violente tirade de Rogue contre son ami.

Le silence se fit dans la salle de classe. Rogue resta interdit quelques secondes puis reprit d'un ton qui aurait pu reformer des banquises en antarctique :

-Eh bien Miss Granger… cela fera 50 points en moins pour gryffondor pour insolence et également une retenue ce soir dans mon bureau ! Nous verrons bien si vous êtes encore bavarde !

-Mais…

-Pas de « mais » qui tienne Granger, cracha-t-il.

_Génial ! Premier cours et une retenue ! Je ne pouvais vraiment pas mieux commencer l'année_, pensa la gryffondor amère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les élèves purent sortir de la classe de potions et certains plus énervé que d'autres comme Hermione par exemple.

-Et toi qui disais qu'il avait peut-être changé !lui dit Ron.

- Quel espèce de…de… chauve-souris associable ! parvint à articuler Hermione.

-J'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est de pire en pire ! 70 points et une retenue en 1 cours ! renchérit Harry.

-Aller viens Hermione on va aller manger ça te remontera le moral, lui dit Ron.

Les 3 amis allèrent s'asseoir dans la grande salle à la table des gryffondors où étaient déjà assise Ginny et lui racontèrent leur mésaventure en potions.

-Aïe ! T'as vraiment pas eu de chance, fit Ginny en compatissant pour son amie.

-A qui le dis-tu !répondit la préfète de gryffondor.

Les autre cours de la journée s'étaient tous très bien déroulés et Hermione avait même réussi à faire gagner 20 points à sa maison pour rattraper ceux perdus dans la mâtiné. Elle en oubliait presque sa retenue mais lorsqu'elle aperçut Rogue assit à la table des professeurs au diner, la réalité vint la rattraper. Quoi qu'elle dise ou quoi qu'elle fasse, de toute façon elle sa retenue avec lui… ce soir… dans les cachots ! Une fois le repas terminé elle se leva et se tourna vers ses amis :

-Bon et ben quand faut y aller faut y aller !

-Bonne chance 'mione, lui glissa Harry un petit sourire.

-Ouai, c'est sur que je vais en avoir besoin, fit la rouge et or en s'éloignant pour aller à l'abattoir……euh non pardon en retenue !

Hermione arriva devant la porte la porte des cachots avec une moue résignée. Elle tapa 3 fois à la porte et entendit la voix grave et rauque de son professeur.

-Entrez Granger !

Elle s'avança vers lui et lui demanda :

-Que dois-je faire monsieur ?

-Vous allez nettoyer les chaudrons et vous ne sortirez que lorsque se sera fini est-ce-clair ?

-Oui monsieur.

-Bon qu'attendez vous alors ? Le déluge ?

-Je m'y mets tout de suite, dit-elle en grinçant des dents.

Hermione regarda les chaudrons avec désespoir. Il y en avait une quinzaine ! Elle savait qu'elle en avait pour au moins 2 bonnes heures. Elle prit de l'eau, un chaudron et commença à astiquer les chaudrons tout en pestant contre leur propriétaire_. Cet espèce de chauve-souris…… je me demande si il a un cœur caché quelque part ? Enfin Hermione ! Bien sûr qu'il en a un sinon il ne pourrait pas vivre… N'empêche ! Il doit être bien caché ! _

Severus, lui, était assis à son bureau et corrigeait des devoirs de ses élèves qu'il qualifiait de « tristement désespérant ». Il soupira et regarda Hermione du coin de l'œil et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire un peu en la voyant pester.

Quelques temps plus tard, Hermione se leva et s'avança vers son professeur pour lui dire qu'elle avait fini. 

-Bon, Sortez maintenant ! J'espère que vous aurez appris qu'il ne faut pas me défier Granger ?

-Oui monsieur, dit-elle fatiguée.

(1)J'ai trouvé que c'était bien !

**Fini ! J'ai tenu compte de vos reviews et j'ai fais un peu plus long. Comme c'est ma première fic… je suis de plus en plus à l'aise en écrivant !**

**Merci de me lire ça me donne du courage ! Bientôt la suite et si vous êtes sage des rapprochements !lol.**


	4. rapprochements

**Titre : Derrière le masque**

**Auteure : Plume112**

**Note : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.**

Chapitre 4 : Rapprochements

Après l'incident qui était survenu en potions et qui avait occasionné sa retenue ; Hermione ne se fit plus remarquer pendant les cours du professeur Rogue. Quand il était sadique (ce qui arrivait disons les ¾ du temps), la jeune rouge et or se faisait violence pour ne pas réagir. Astiquer une fois sa réserve de chaudrons lui avait amplement suffi. Elle ne comprenait pas comment cet homme pouvait être aussi…insensible. Cela cachait certainement quelque chose elle en était sûr. Cependant, elle n'y pensa plus car en ce moment elle avait autre chose en tête.

En effet, Hermione s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour ses parents. Chaque jour, la gazette des sorciers annonçait la mort de moldus et de sang de bourbes. La jeune préfète de gryffondor essayait de poursuivre ses études normalement malgré l'inquiétude qui la rongeait mais ce n'était pas chose facile.

Mais le pire dans tout ça c'était qu'Harry et Ron ne se rendaient même pas compte de son malaise. Harry était occupé à trouver les horcruxes et à sauver le monde sorcier donc là elle comprenait qu'il soit moins présent pour elle mais Ron ! Ron semblait faire exprès de l'éviter en ce moment.

En fait ; il ya déjà deux semaines, Ron lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui.

_Flash back :_

_-Hé Hermione ! l'appela Ron dans la salle commune._

_-Oui ?_

_-Je… il faut que je te dise quelque chose…_

_-Vas-y je t'écoute, l'encouragea-t-elle._

_-Hé bien en fait… je… je crois que je t'aime. Enfin tu vois pas comme… une amie mais, un peu plus quoi !_

_-Oh, je suis désolée Ron mais, je t'aime comme un frère tu sais alors…_

_-C'est bon j'ai compris, répondit-il en la coupant. Une fois sa phrase terminé il se leva et partit laissant Hermione digérer tout ce qu'elle avait entendu._

_Fin du flash back._

Et voila, depuis plus rien ! Hermione comprenait que son ami ait besoin de temps mais là elle avait vraiment besoin d'être réconfortée ; c'est pourquoi elle se décida donc à aller le voir. Elle se dirigea donc dans la salle commune où elle était sûre de le trouver.

Quand elle l'aperçut, elle alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Alors Ron ? Quoi de neuf ?

-Rien ! lui répondit-il sèchement.

_Eh ben c'est pas gagné_, pensa-t-elle. Elle décida de ne pas y aller par 4 chemins et lui demanda franchement :

-Ron, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Cela fait 3 semaines que tu m'évites… j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Ce dernier la regarda et Hermione fut surprise de voir autant de colère dans ses yeux.

-Oh mais tu n'as rien fais évidemment ! Miss perfection(1) ne fais jamais rien de mal tout le monde le sais ! Tu me fais bien rire ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas sortir avec moi hein ?! Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi c'est ça ?! Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu n'es qu'une hypocrite ! Une satanée fille qui a toujours réponse à tout et qui est mieux que tout le monde !

La rouge et or regarda son ami (oui enfin ami…façon de parler hein !) et ignorant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues ; elle se leva et lui cria :

-Comment peux-tu dire ça Ronald ! Moi aussi j'ai des problèmes ! Seulement personne n'est jamais là pour moi ! Je… je te déteste !

Ron, quant à lui venait à peine de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit et essaya de reprendre la parole. Seulement, Hermione s'était déjà mise à courir aussi qu'elle le pouvait et le plus loin possible de la salle commune.

Elle courrait mais ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait. De toute façon elle était certaine que personne ne la rechercherait alors ! La préfète descendait les escaliers du grand hall pour se retrouver dans un couloir quand soudain elle percuta quelqu'un.

-Granger vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous allez ?! tonna la voix froide et grave du professeur des potions.

Hermione ne répondit rien et ses pleurs redoublèrent. Elle mit ses mains sur ses genoux et se bascula légèrement d'avant en arrière.

Severus la regarda un peu décontenancé ne sachant que faire. Après tout il n'avait jamais consolé personne lui ! Mais une petite voix dans sa tête (vous l'aurez deviné c'est moi ! lol) lui dit que son élève avait vraiment besoin d'aide. Le directeur de serpentard s'agenouilla à son niveau et lui demanda d'une voix plus douce que d'habitude :

-Heu… Miss Granger ? Vous allez bien ?

_Bravo Severus ! Quelle question ! Evidement qu'elle ne va pas bien_, pensa-t-il

-Miss Granger. Regardez-moi et calmez-vous.

Hermione leva les yeux vers son professeur sans pour autant se calmer. Elle pleurait toujours à chaude larme et voyait le désarroi de son professeur.

Soudain, en le prenant par surprise elle se jeta dans ses bras et ce dernier sur le coup ne régit pas. Au bout d'un moment tout de même il sembla réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

_Allons mais réagit ! Fais quelque chose… repousses là !_

Mais notre maître des potions avait beau essayé de faire ce que son cerveau lui disait de faire ; il n'y arrivait pas. Alors, sans savoir pourquoi, il encercla les épaules tremblantes de la jeune fille. Hermione enfouit son visage dans le cou de son professeur et se sentit un peu mieux.

Severus sentit le souffle chaud de la gryffondor sur sa nuque ; trop chaud d'ailleurs. _Elle doit avoir de la fièvre_ se dit-il

Le directeur de serpentard repoussa doucement la jeune fille, se leva et l'aida à en faire de même. Hermione continuait à fixer le sol ; elle ne se sentait pas bien. La tête lui tournait et elle avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas quand son professeur lui parla.

-Miss Granger ? Répondez… vous vous sentez bien ?

La préfète essaya de répondre mais elle ne parvint pas à articuler le moindre son. Soudain tout devint noir autour d'elle et elle tomba en arrière.

Severus la rattrapa in extremis. Il passa une de se mains dans le dos de la gryffondor et une autre sous ses genoux puis la souleva.

_Que faut-il que je fasse ? Je l'amène à l'infirmerie ? Non, l'autre espèce de vielle chouette va me poser une centaine de questions… Mes appartements ? Bien, comme ça je pourrai lui administrer des potions._

_Mais pourquoi par Merlin est-ce-que je m'occupe de cette…cette…_

Le maître des potions regarda son élève et se sentit s'attendrir. Il secoua la tête et parti en direction des cachots, Hermione dans ses bras.

Severus avançait à grand pas et il se demandait sans cesse pourquoi il faisait tout cela mais il n'arriva pas à trouver de réponses concrètes.

Arrivé devant la porte de ses appartements ; il prononça le mot de passe et une fois à l'intérieur il déposa la jeune fille sur un canapé. Il alla ensuite dans sa réserve et y prit une potion contre la fièvre puis alla chercher une couverture qu'il plaça sur la gryffondor. Il s'assit sur une chaise et la regarda dormir. Le froid et distant maître des potions se sentit sourire malgré lui.

_Enfin mais reprend toi ! C'est miss-je-sais-tout !_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et complètement désorientée. En apercevant le serpentard, elle eu un léger mouvement de recul.

-Miss Granger, vous êtes dans mes appartements, dit-il doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, vous vous rappelez de ce qui c'est passé ?

Hermione cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

_Il m'a parlé gentiment ? Et au fait… il a dit que j'étais dans… ses appartements ? Mais alors il m'a porté jusqu'ici ? Nan ! Si ? _

Elle se contenta de hocher positivement la tête.

Severus prit la potion contre la fièvre et la lui tendit.

-Tenez, c'est une potion contre la fièvre.

La jeune fille la prit sans discuter à la grande surprise du vert et argent. Elle la but d'un trait et se sentit tout de suite un peu mieux.

-Merci professeur, lui dit-elle.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et préféra l'interroger sur ce qu'il c'était passé.

-Qu'aviez-vous à pleurer comme ça Miss Granger ?

-Heu… et bien, c'est-à-dire que je suis inquiète en ce moment. J'ai quelques… soucis.

Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit tout ça à son professeur_. Sûrement la fatigue_, se dit-elle. (Mais oui on dit toujours ça !)

Elle le regarda et fut surprise de constater qu'il n'avait le visage aussi froid et inexpressif que d'habitude.

-Eh bien, peut-être qu'il serait judicieux… la prochaine fois que vous ne vous sentirez pas bien… d'en parler à quelqu'un Granger.

-Oui mais il faut avoir quelqu'un à qui parler justement, dit-elle amère.

Severus ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse resta quelques secondes interdit et puis balança sans réfléchir :

-Vous pourriez… m'en parler si vous le souhaitez.

En voyant l'ai surpris de la jeune fille il s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Au moins cela m'évitera de devoir vous porter jusqu'à mes appartements pour vous porter assistance.

-Merci monsieur, articula la rouge et or.

En finissant sa phrase, elle se leva pour partir.

-Merci encore et bonne nuit professeur.

-Bonne nuit miss Granger, répondit-il.

* * *

(1) Je ne voulais pas mettre « miss-je-sais-tout » car ce surnom est réserver à SEVERUS et à lui seul !

**Ben voila ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ??**

**Je post souvent en ce moment parce que je vais devoir partir en Angleterre du 31 au 7 avec le collège. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je reviendrai vite avec encore plus d'inspiration !**

**Merci pour les reviews ! **


	5. quand rien ne va plus

**Titre : Derrière le masque**

**Auteure : Plume112**

**Note : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi**

Chapitre 5 : Quand rien ne va plus…

En rentrant dans son dortoir, hermione repensa à ce que lui avait dit Rogue ; après tout, ce n'était pas courant qu'un homme réputé pour sa sévérité et sa méchanceté aide comme il

l'avait fait une jeune fille en détresse qui plus est une gryffondor.

_Pourquoi a-t-il fait tout ça ? Pourquoi ma-t-il aidé ? Il aurait très bien pu me renvoyer directement dans mon dortoir et la place il m'a… amenée dans ses appartements. Vraiment bizarre !_

Après la dispute, (ou ouragan tout dépend de quel côté on est), Ron avait attendu quelques jours avant d'aller s'excuser auprès d'Hermione. Quand Hermione l'avait vu arrivé dans son dortoir ; elle s'était immédiatement assombrit. Ron prit son courage de gryffondor à deux mains puis marcha jusqu'à elle avec une boule de stress encore plus énorme que son estomac dans la gorge (je ne sais pas si c'est possible mais bon…) et finalement se décida à parler :

-Heu… Salut Hermione… ça va ?

-Mais bien sûr Ronald ! Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-elle sèchement

-Je voulais te parler de… enfin… tu sais, bafouilla le rouquin

-Et bien non je ne sais pas. A ce que sache, je ne m'appelle pas encore Sybil Trewlaney.

-Heu non non biensûr ! Ce que je voulais te dire c'était que, l'autre jour… je n'aurais pas du te parler comme je l'ai fais, dit-il en baissant la tête.

-Heureuse que tu t'en sois aperçu… répliqua la rouge et or amère.

-S'il te plaît Hermione… je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. J'aimerai que tu me pardonnes. Je sais que je n'aurai jamais du te dire ça ! S'il te plaît… excuse-moi, je veux que l'on redevienne amis.

La préfète leva les yeux vers son ami et vit à quel point il semblait triste. Elle soupira puis lui dit :

-D'accord Ron… je veux bien !

Ce dernier en entendant la dernière phrase se précipita vers son amie et la serra dans ses bras. Comme quoi tout était rentré dans l'ordre…enfin.

Le mois de novembre était déjà bien entamé, les meurtres de moldus et de sangs de bourbe étaient constamment entrain d'augmenter et beaucoup d'élèves avaient perdus leurs parents et des amis ; autant que l'ambiance à Poudlard s'en ressentait d'autant plus que les serpentard s'amusaient à remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient assis à la table de gryffondor et discuter de tout et de rien pour se détendre un peu quand ils virent soudain le professeure McGonagall s'avancer vers eux l'air visiblement abattu ; ce qu'ils trouvèrent étrange car cette femme ne se laissait pas envahir par trop d'émotion.

-Miss Granger… le directeur souhaite vous voir, annonça-t-elle la voix légèrement tremblante.

-Mais pourquoi professeure ? Que se passe-t-il ?

L'animagus ne répondit pas et Hermione se contenta de la suivre sans dire un mot de plus jusqu'au bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

Une fois devant la gargouille, la directrice de gryffondor prononça le mot de passe et laissa son élève pénétrer dans le bureau où Dumbledore l'attendait déjà.

-Miss Granger, il s'est passé quelque chose d'affreux ce soir, dit le directeur.

-Que voulez-vous dire monsieur ?! Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle affolée.

-Les mangemorts ont attaqués le quartier où vivaient vos parents, annonça-t-il doucement.

A ces mots Hermione pâlit. Non ce n'était pas possible ! Cela ne pouvait pas arriver… non… elle faisait un cauchemard… il fallait qu'elle se réveille. Maintenant.

-Vos parents ont été assassinés Miss Granger. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Non elle ne rêvait pas. Le monde s'écroulait sous ses pieds. Elle était seule. Elle était perdue. Les mots se répétaient dans sa tête comme une litanie infernale… _assassinés… parents…mangemorts…morts…seule…seule…seule… _

-Miss Granger, sachez que nous vous aiderons à traverser cette épreuve, lui dit le directeur.

Seulement Hermione ne l'écoutait plus. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps sous l'œil impuissant du grand Dumbledore.

Mais qui pouvait l'aider en ce moment ? Qui pourrait la rassurer et lui dire que tout irai bien ? Qui pouvait la comprendre ?

Le plus étrange c'est qu'Hermione ne voyait qu'une seule personne. Non pas Harry, pas Ron, pas Ginny…mais Rogue.

Lui, il lui avait dit qu'il serait là… il lui avait dit…il lui avait promis et elle le croyait.

Alors sans réfléchir davantage, elle sortit en courant du bureau du directeur, les larmes dévalant sur ses joues à la recherche d maître des potions ; à la recherche de celui qui l'aiderait.

La rouge et or arriva devant la porte des appartements du directeur de serpentard. Elle tapa et retapa complètement désespérée. Quelques secondes plus tard ; elle le vit, habillé d'une simple chemise et d'un pantalon noir. Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte il eu l'air agacé.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que…, commença-t-il

Le professeur de potions s'arrêta tout net de parler en voyant l'état de la jeune fille.

_Que lui est-il arrivé pour qu'elle soit dans cet état_, pensa-il ? Elle tremblait des pieds à la tête et avait les yeux rougis par les larmes. Soudain, comme la dernière fois elle s'accrocha désespérément à son professeur.

-Hermione calmez-vous, dit-il, dit-il d'une voix plus douce que d'habitude et sans se rendre compte qu'il avait utilisé le prénom de la jeune fille.

-Dîtes moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

La gryffondor releva la tête vers son professeur le visage défait.

-Mes parents…ils sont…les mangemorts les ont assassinés, dit-elle à travers ses larmes.

A peine après avoir fini sa phrase, Hermione renforça sa prise sur le serpentard.

-Je sais que les mots ne peuvent rien changer mais… je suis désolé.

Severus tenait toujours la rouge et or dans ses bras et après quelques minutes elle sembla enfin se calmer. Il lui proposa ensuite de s'asseoir avec lui pour qu'ils puissent parler, ce qu'elle accepta.

-Que vais-je devenir sans eux ? dit-elle tristement une fois installée.

- Ecoutez-moi miss Granger…

-Hermione, lui dit-elle, je préfère que vous m'appeliez Hermione.

-Bien. Hermione…vous ne serez pas seule ; vos amis seront là pour vous et les membres de l'Ordre également. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

-J'aurai du…j'aurai du faire quelque chose…

-Non, la coupa-t-il, vous n'auriez rien pu faire. Personne n'aurai rien pu faire.

La préfète le regarda dans les yeux comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait.

-Je crois que vous devriez retourner dans votre dortoir.

Soudain, il aperçu un éclair de peur et de désespoir dans ses yeux.

-Non… s'il vous plaît monsieur… ne me laissez pas ! Ne me laissez pas toute seule, lui dit-elle en sanglotant et en s'agrippant une fois de plus à lui.

-Hermione calmez-vous, fit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Est-ce-que je peux dormir…ici, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Je ne sais pas si…si c'est une bonne idée.

Cependant en voyant les yeux suppliant de la jeune gryffondor, Severus se sentit faiblir et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Il conduisit la préfète jusqu'à sa chambre et attendit à ses côtés qu'elle s'endorme pour ensuite quitter la chambre et s'installer sur son canapé.

Trois jours étaient passés depuis qu'Hermione avait appris la perte de ses parents. Le directeur de Poudlard lui avait dit que les obsèques auraient lieux le mardi et qu'elle devrait choisir un professeur pour l'accompagner. Hermione n'avait pas hésité un quart de seconde et était allée trouver Rogue pour lui demander de l'accompagner.

_Flash back :_

_-Professeur Rogue ? Je peux vous parler ? demanda Hermione sur le pas de la porte des appartements de son professeur._

_-Bien sûr, lui répondit-il_

_-Je dois aller à l'enterrement…de mes parents mardi et un professeur doit m'accompagner._

_-Et qui vous accompagne ?_

_-Eh bien, je voulais vous le demander…_

_-C'est d'accord Hermione, lui dit-il avec un léger sourire._

_-Merci beaucoup professeur._

_Hermione allait partir quand soudain elle se retourna vers lui, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassant sur la joue._

_Puis elle repartit retrouver ses amis dans la grande salle en laissant derrière elle un Severus Rogue un peu sonné. (Quel euphémisme) _

_Fin du flash back_

L'enterrement avait lieu aujourd'hui. Comme prévu, La gryffondor et le serpentard se retrouvèrent dans le Hall habillés en moldu.

-Vous êtes prête ? la questionna-t-il

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête et le professeur des potions lui prit le bras pour enfin transplaner dans une petite rue à côté du cimetière. La jeune fille aperçu au loin ses tantes et ses oncles dont elle n'avait jamais été proche.

Les deux sorciers se dirigèrent vers le cimetière pour qu'Hermione puisse enfin dire enrevoir à ses parents. Une de ses tante s'approcha d'elle et vint lui dire :

-C'est de ta faute tout ça ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre !

La jeune fille baissa la tête sans répondre mais Severus ne supportant pas d'entendre ça intervint de son ton snapien qu'in lui connaît si bien.

-Ecoutez moi bien vous… je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et je m'en moque royalement mais je peux vous dire une chose. C'est que si vous ne la fermez pas… je vous envoi dans une région désertique du globe terrestre où vous finirez par faire de vieux os au bout d'une semaine. C'est compris ?!

La femme regarda Severus comme si il était fou est partie à grandes enjambées vers sa famille.

-Hermione, ce n'est pas de votre faute.

-Je sais professeur mais…ça fait tout de même très mal.

Severus Rogue fit alors une chose qu'il n'avait pas pensé faire il y a seulement quelques mois. Il prit la gryffondor dans ses bras et la serra contre lui tandis qu'elle soupira de contentement.

* * *

**Ouuuuuuuuuf ! fini ! **

**Et bien…voila ! La suite au prochain épisode !**

**J'espère pouvoir poster un autre chapitre avant d'aller découvrir……….  
LONDRES !!**

**Reviews !**


	6. blessures et réflexions

**Titre : Derrière le masque**

**Auteure : Plume112**

**Note : Les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi aux dernières nouvelles**

**Je suis désolée !! Pardon pour ce retard !! Et… mais enfin… rangez moi tout de suite ce Bazooka ! Donc je reprends… j'étais en Angleterre et j'ai adoré… mes chers petits lecteurs vous m'avez…manqués sniff sniff sniff….**

Chapitre 6 : Blessures et réflexions

Un soir, notre préfète gryffondorienne décida d'aller faire un petit tour dans le château, histoire de se changer les idées et de réfléchir à tout ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment.

Hermione marchait tranquillement et soupira plusieurs fois.

_Que fait-il en ce moment ? Encore entrain de corriger des copies « d'élèves qui n'étaient pas plus futés qu'un rat de laboratoire » ? Ou peut-être encore une fois parti à l'aventure… humm… _

Elle pensait à lui pas la peine de le cacher ; au maître des potions et terrible directeur de serpentard ; l'ancien mangemort... Sauf qu'elle ne le voyait pas comme ça et il était bien là le problème.

Elle repensait au jour où elle s'était écroulée dans ses bras ; ses mains douces (et non RUGUEUSES !!) s'étaient posées sur elle, sa bouche bougeait mais elle n'entendait pas les sons… elle ne voulait plus les entendre.

Elle voulait juste qu'il l'embr…

_Ahhhhhh ! Non mais ce n'est pas possible !! A quoi je pense moi là… franchement… Hermione arrête tout de suite ! _

La rouge et or n'eu pas le loisir de continuer car elle entendit une lourde porte s'ouvrir et se refermer aussitôt dans un bruit strident. Elle s'approcha pour voir qui était entré et aperçu une silhouette, visiblement d'homme… _un homme blessé_, remarqua-t-elle.

Soudain l'homme l'homme en question s'écroula à terre et laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement. Cette voix… c'était…c'était

Sans réfléchir elle accouru auprès de l'homme qu'elle avait identifié.

-Professeur Rogue !, fit-elle inquiète.

Une fois à ses côtés, elle vit l'étendu des blessures sur le serpentard.

Il avait du sang qui coulait abondement de sa tête et de son abdomen. C'était sérieux ; il avait besoin de soins immédiats ou sinon… sinon…

_C'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça ! _

-Monsieur… monsieur réveillez-vous, dit-elle.

Aucune réponse…

-Monsieur. N'abandonnez pas s'il vous plaît …

Toujours rien

-Je vous en prie…

-Argg…aah… Pou… pourquoi… êtes… vous… l.. là ?

-Oh mon dieu… professeur. Vous êtes vivant !

-Cela me semble… ev…évident

-Je vais vous amener à l'infirmerie.

-Non… appartements

Sans perdre de temps, Hermione l'aida à se relever ; elle plaça le bras de son professeur autour de ses épaules et encercla sa taille de son bras pour l'aider à marcher.

Severus voyant une profonde inquiétude sur le visage de son élève essaya de la rassurer comme il le pu.

-Ecoutez… vous n'avez… pas à vous en… faire.

-La dernière fois que l'on m'a dit ça mes parents sont morts alors vous me permettrez de m'inquiéter, répliqua-t-elle tristement.

L'espion s'immobilisa et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Je ne vais pas mourir, fit-il en murmurant.

La gryffondor planta son regard embué de larmes et lui adressa un timide sourire.

L'instant fut brisé par un cri de douleur que Severus ne retînt pas. La préfète se dit qu'il valait mieux l'allonger rapidement. Ils repartirent en direction des appartements du serpentard et une fois le mot de passe prononcé, Hermione le plaça son professeur sur un canapé dans le salon.

Une chose était certaine, elle n'arriverait pas à le soigner seule. Il lui fallait de l'aide.

-Monsieur, je vais aller chercher le professeur Dumbledore.

Severus ouvrit les yeux et hocha la tête pour lui faire signe qu'il avait comprit. Il vit sn élève se précipiter dehors tandis que tout devenait noir autour de lui.

Hermione courrait comme jamais elle n'avait couru auparavant. Elle devait faire vite et elle le savait. L'inquiétude la rongeait chaque seconde un peu plus et elle fut heureuse de voir enfin se profiler le bureau du directeur. Dès que ce dernier la vit il su que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Monsieur… le professeur Rogue… blessé…ses appartements, parvînt-elle à articuler le souffle court.

Le légendaire Albus Dumbledore perdit l'éternelle étincelle de malice qui brillait dans ses yeux et fut remplacée par de l'inquiétude.

Sans dire un mot de plus ils se dirigèrent d'un pas pressé vers les appartements du serpentard.

Le trajet se déroula dans un silence absolu ; les deux personnes étant bien trop tendues pour parler.

Une fois arrivé dans les cachots, le directeur accouru auprès de son espion et ami avec une inquiétude non feinte. Severus semblait avoir du mal à respirer et il était également éreinter.

_Normal avec la vie qu'il mène… et dire que tout cela est ma faute…_

Le vieux directeur secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Il fallait faire vite.

-Miss Granger ? Pouvez-vous aller chercher une potion de régénération sanguine et une d'antidouleur s'il vous plaît, demanda Dumbledore.

-Bien sûr.

La gryffondor s'exécuta rapidement. Elle alla chercher les potions dans la réserve de Rogue. Une fois qu'elle les eus trouvées, elle revînt vers le directeur et lui donna ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

-Vous pouvez partir miss Granger… merci d'avoir pris soin de lui, la remercia Dumbledore.

-Monsieur… j'aurais aimé rester, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Je ne crois pas que cela serait raisonnable miss Granger. Il se fait tard et vous me semblez fatiguée.

Hermione allait protester mais le regard du directeur la fit renoncer et elle comprit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle s'en aille. C'est avec regrets qu'elle ouvrit la porte avant de jeter un dernier regard inquiet sur le maître des potions puis s'en alla.

Dumbledore ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et commença à s'occuper de Severus. Il lui enleva sa cape et sa robe de sorcier puis s'attaqua à sa chemise. Cependant cette dernière était tachée de sang qui avait coagulé et lorsque Albus essaya de la lui enlever l'espion gémit de douleur. Quelques instants plus tard, le directeur parvînt enfin à la lui retirer relançant par la même occasion les saignements. Le vieux sorcier fit apparaître des bandages et des crêmes cicatrisantes et les appliqua sur les blessures de Rogue avec délicatesse.

Le regard d'Albus s'attarda sur les anciennes cicatrices du maître des potions. Elles dataient pour certaines du temps où il était enfant et d'autres, plus récentes, de son retour auprès de Voldemort.

Une fois encore Albus sentit le lourd poids de la culpabilité l'envahir. Il n'avait pas su protéger le garçon quand il était enfant et maintenant qu'il était adulte ; l l'envoyait auprès du monstre le plus dangereux de tous les temps. Quel paradoxe pour cet homme qui s'était juré de le protéger !

Le directeur soupira une fois de plus las de tous ces soucis et continua de soigner le serpentard. Il recouvrit les blessures avec les bandages et lui fit boire les potions qu'Hermione était allée chercher quelques instants auparavant. Une fois cela fait, il prit le maître des potions dans ses bras sans difficulté (Qui a osé dire que Sev était Gros ??... Attention…) et l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre où il le posa enfin sur son lit. Il chercha une couverture dans l'armoire en bois massif qui trônait dans un coin de la chambre et la posa sur le serpentard.

Albus Dumbledore s'installa ensuite sur une chaise, bien décidé à passer la nuit à veiller sur lui.

_Des doloris…il avait mal…il entendait une voix froide…des rires…il avait mal…personne ne pouvait l'aider…cette voix froide…cette douleur… _

Severus se réveilla soudain en sursaut complètement désorienté.

_Qu'est-ce-que… que s'est-il passé… ahh oui ! Cet espèce de serpent lunatique était mécontent…pff_

-Bonjour Severus, dit une voix qui lui était familière, tu te sens mieux ?

-Oh mais oui voyons ! Quelle question…siffla-t-il

Le vieux directeur sourit ; si Severus utilisait son ton mordant c'était qu'il allait mieux. Il se leva et alla s'installer sur le lit de l'espion.

Ce dernier quant à lui essaya de se relever mais la douleur était encore bien trop présente.

-Tu ne devrais pas te lever encore, lui intima le directeur.

-Ne me dîtes pas quoi faire Albus…je ne suis plus un enfant.

Cependant il se recoucha trop fatigué pour protester.

-Que s'est-il passé hier soir mon ami ?, questionna Dumbledore

-Je n'ai pas était assez « actif » lors de la dernière mission et il avait besoin de se défouler, répondit l'espion.

Le directeur comprit que Severus n'en dirait pas plus et il respecta sa décision, conscient qu'il ne devait pas être facile de revivre ça encore une fois. Il décida donc d'aborder un autre sujet…un sujet un peu plus personnel.

-C'est une chance que miss Granger t'ai trouvé, lui glissa-t-il avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

-Heu…je suppose, répondit-il mal à l'aise.

Voyant qu'il avait touché une corde sensible, Dumbledore continua.

-Elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour toi…

_Et voila !! J'aurais du le sentir venir… espèce de vieux débris molduophile sénile !_

-Vous êtes devenus…proches depuis ce tragique accident il y a quelques temps…

Severus ne répondit pas mais vit où le directeur voulait en venir.

-Tu ne te serais pas un peu…attaché à elle par hasard ?

-Quoi ?! On voit que ça ne vous à pas vraiment arranger toutes ces années de guerre vous ! Hermione est une élève et…

Le serpentard s'arrêta net. Il avait fait La gaffe et à en juger par le sourire grandissant du directeur même une grosse gaffe.

-Hermione ? C'est une nouvelle habitude d'appeler les élèves par leur prénom ?

-Ecoutez ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une élève ordinaire, tenta-t-il de s'expliquer.

-A qui essaies-tu de faire croire ça Severus ? Je suis peut-être vieux mais je ne suis pas encore fou… Ne me dis pas que c'est normal pour toi d'appeler une gryffondor comme cela, qui plus est la meilleure amie d'Harry.

-Vous… Mêlez vous de vos affaires !, grogna le serpentard.

-Tu as droit au bonheur.

-Allez-vous en Albus !cria-t-il

Le directeur se leva sans cesser de sourire, il ouvrit la porte et avant de sortir s'adressa une dernière fois à son espion.

-Ne gâches pas tout maintenant Severus… et ne fermes pas ton cœur.

Sur cette dernière phrase il laissa le maître des potions seul.

* * *

**Finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !**

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ??**

**Vous me pardonnez mon retard…hein ?...Svp ??(tête de chien battu)**

**Review ?**


End file.
